Forgotten
by singbirdsing
Summary: AU. 12 years ago, Harry Potter and Sophie Black run away, due to the Brat-who-lived, Logan Potter. Twelve years later, they come back, just in time for the Triwizard Tournament, with vengeance. SuperSmartHarry. PowerfulButNotDarkHarry. NotabusivePotters.
1. Prologue

The biggest story and gossip mill for the graduating class of Hogwarts in 1977 was when the Potter heir and the disowned Black heir to both have pregnant girlfriends, one of them being the sister of the heir to the Davies family. _The Daily Prophet_ made quite a fortune on the story, which is incredibly believable as they are both part of very prestigious families in the Wizarding world.

These two lovely girls that seemed to catch the young bachelor's eyes were Rosalyn Davies and Lily Evans.

Rosalyn Davies, sister of the heir of the Davies fortune, 2nd in the year, charming, loved by all, even some Slytherins, favorite of the teachers, and incredibly beautiful, with her long, blonde hair, willowy frame, high cheekbones, and chocolate brown eyes.

Lily Evans, 1st in the year, studious, kind, favorite of teachers, and incredibly beautiful, with her long auburn hair, slim build, and forest green eyes.

It was no secret that Lily Evans and Rosalyn Davies were one of the most desired girls in the school. Both were rich, well-liked, popular, and had two of the most wanted boys on their every move – Sirius Black and James Potter.

All of that changed, once they became pregnant.

Lily Evans and Rosalyn Davies were no longer the once most loved and cherished girls in school. Instead, they became subjected to rude taunts, name-calling, and jeers.

It was more than one occurrence when both girls went to bed crying due to the harsh treatment from the students, and even some of the teachers.

Horace Slughorn, Lily's favorite teacher, looked down upon her after hearing that she had pregnant, and no longer invited her to the Slug Club conventions which had resulted in Lily crying for weeks.

Filius Flitwick, Rosalyn's favorite teacher, no longer held engaging conversations with Rosalyn about dueling and charms, and instead treated her like any other student.

They also both received terrible treatment from their families.

Lily's parents treated her politely, without any ounce of warmth. They treated her as if she was merely a guest, and not as if she was a member of their family. Lily's father, Luke, didn't look Lily in the face for weeks. Her mother Rose was more supportive than her father, but it was clear that Lily was no longer the favorite child of the Evans family. It was also clear that Petunia, Lily's horse of a sister was. Lily's sister, Petunia no longer called Lily a freak, and instead called her a whore and slut. Lily's parents would tell Petunia off, but it was clear that they too felt the same way about their youngest daughter.

Rosalyn's parents were the same. Terry, Rosalyn's father, wouldn't even look at her. Her mother Sophie would smile at her sadly and she would always wonder where she had gone wrong in her upbringing. Her older brother Michael would stare at his sister in a new light, as well as producing bodily harm on Sirius Black. The only one that was supportive of Rosalyn was her brother's wife, Noelle. Noelle was also pregnant, and these two girls would swap stories about their pregnancies which Rosalyn was eternally grateful for.

James's parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, were incredibly disappointed towards their only son, but not enough to disown him as they loved their son very much. However, their love did not stop them from sending a multitude of Howlers.

Walburga and Orion Black simply didn't care. They were glad that Rosalyn was a pure-blood, for fear of tainting the lineage of the Black family. However, they were quite disappointed when she had been from a family of blood-traitors.

When Harry James Potter and Sophie Noelle Black were born, Harry on July 31st, and Sophie on July 3rd, things became better for the new parents. Harry was named after his father, and Noelle was named after her Aunt and grandmother.

Rosalyn's parents, Lily's parents, and James's parents were delighted at the birth of their first grandchild, so relations between the families and their children became a lot better. Lily became the favorite child of the Evan's family once more, Rosalyn's parents absolutely _doted _on the baby, and Noelle, her sister-in-law, had her son, Roger Davies, around the same time. Rosalyn and Noelle would schedule play-dates for the cousins to interact. James's parents loved baby Harry and they would often be seen with the baby, whether it was playing with him or if it was simply spoiling the baby.

Harry James and Sophie Noelle were adored by the students, so the parent's popularity was restored, and the two newborns became novelties with the students. After all, who doesn't love babies? Except for a few Slytheryns, of course.

Their parents also loved them. James Potter was constantly seen at his son's side, and Sirius Black also was seen talking or simply just staring at his daughter. Lily Evans was always singing lullabies towards her son, and Rosalyn Davies always had a radiant smile every time she would glance at her daughter, or when someone would sing praises about her daughter.

At Graduation, as expected, Sirius Black and James Potter proposed to their respective girlfriends, and to their delight they both said yes.

The two best friends had a double wedding right after school, and Harry and Sophie were the apples of their parent's eyes.

All of that; however, changed once Lily became pregnant once again. Nine months later, Logan Luke Potter was born. Logan was just simply adorable with his messy Potter hair and hazel eyes. His body was a little on the chubbier side, but that just added to the baby's charm. Sirius and Rosalyn Black were asked to be godparents, and they had obliged.

The Potters loved both of their children immensely, and favored no child above another. In fact, the two spoiled their children more than necessary.

All of that changed once Albus Dumbledore told Lily and James about the prophecy. Lily and James were horrified, and spent extra time with Logan, for fear of losing their sweet baby boy. Rosalyn and Sirius were also told about the baby, and Sirius was constantly seen at his godson's side. Lily and James wished to spend every waking moment they could with their son, Sirius as well.

Rosalyn; however, had more sense, and would be seen, playing with her own child and Harry, and occasionally playing with Logan. Because of this, several arguments had occurred between the four of them. The only person on Rosalyn's side was Remus Lupin, and he too; however, spent an exceeding amount of time with Logan.

Tragedy struck the Potters and Blacks. Rosalyn Black nee Davies was tortured by Voldemort himself for information on the prophecy, and she hadn't given any. Her death saddened everyone that she knew. Sirius Black would no longer talk to his daughter as she looked so much like his deceased wife. The rest of the Marauders and Lily were deeply saddened by Rosalyn's death, and all of them desperately hoped no more tragedies would fall upon them.

In order to take extra precaution, The Potters switched their Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter, for fear of their friend's lives. Because Rosalyn was murdered, they desperately hoped for Sirius's safe-keeping.

However, their wish was not granted. Unfortunately, Peter had become traitor, and relayed their personal information to Voldemort himself. On October 31st, 1981, the Potters had went out to dinner using glamour charms, under the names Lilah and Jack, leaving the two boys with Charlus and Dorea.

Charlus and Dorea had died heroic deaths as Voldemort had killed them, while both boys had lived. Logan Potter was chosen as the boy-who-lived ultimately because Albus Dumbledore assumed he was sleeping from magical exhaustion. Harry Potter received a lightning bolt scar, and Logan Potter received a V shaped scar, both on their foreheads.

Albus Dumbledore concluded that Harry's cut was simply because a piece of debris had struck his forehead, and that Logan Potter's mark was simply a mark from the curse.

How very wrong he was.


	2. The Medicis

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything but the OCs. **

**Author's Note - Hope you like this guys! (:**

* * *

><p>"Maman," Steffan protested, "Do I have to?" the handsome, dark-haired boy said, pouting slightly. "Can I go to Quidditch Practice with Dante and Lucille instead?"<p>

Isabella Medici nee Capetian glanced at her son sternly, "You must clean your room. Your teammates will understand," she said primly.

"But maman!" Steffan protested louder, "We might even win the World Cup, so we need to practice!" he said.

Isabella frowned slightly at that. While she was proud that three of her four children were competing in the World Cup, she was less than pleased of the massive amounts of paparazzi coming to her house.

"Silence," Isabella Medici said firmly, "Clean your room quickly, and you may go to practice. Without magic!" she said as an afterthought.

Steffan tried another tactic, "But maman," he said sweetly, "I will clean my room after the practice," he said charmingly, flashing a heart-warming smile towards his mother.

Isabella Medici, like all girls, melted under her son's exquisite charm. "Very well," she said finally. "Go and practice," she said, a slight smile adorning her lips.

Steffan grinned, "Thanks maman,"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Steffan decided to join us!" squealed Lucille as she saw her brother. The rest of the team followed her gaze, and sure enough, a handsome, seventeen-year-old with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes made his way towards the pitch.<p>

Dante scowled when he saw his little brother, "Steffan," he said, "You lucky bastard! How did you get past maman's clutches?" he asked playfully.

Steffan smiled again, "Charm, my dear brother. Charm." He said appraisingly, glancing at his brother's well-fit form. Dante Medici was a handsome 23-year old man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes that had girls swooning at his feet.

Dante laughed as he ruffled Steffan's messy brown hair, while Lucille snorted, "Charm, of course. Let's tell Jacqueline, how much charm you _really _have," she said, deeply amused.

A light blush lit up Steffan's cheeks. "Lucille!" he snarled, "I told you not to tell anyone!"

Paolo Dubois, one of the team's chasers, chuckled, "Who is this lucky lady Steffan," he said, raising his eyebrow's suggestively.

Lucille giggled, "She's a half-veela," she said, laughing at Steffan's obvious embarrassment

Denton Moreau, one of the other team's chasers, hooted, "Man, I'd love to get me some of that. A veela, don't you say," he said happily.

"Men," Lucille scowled, throwing her hands up in the air, and shaking her head in mock irritation "Pigs, the lot of them."

One of the beaters, Markus Leroy, laughed, "Oh you love us, Lucilley. Don't you?" he teased, using the nickname that the girl hated.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. LUCILLEY!" Lucille screeched, her face redder than a tomato.

The other beater, Michele Marchal, smirked at the girl's obvious irritation.

The captain, Dante, laughed amusedly before his expression turned serious. "We are going to win, aren't we?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, he continued, "We have three amazing chasers," he said, pointing towards Paolo, Denton, and Lucille, the latter of which was smiling, the other two were smiling smugly.

"We have two brilliant beaters," he continued, glancing at Markus and Michele.

Markus grinned, "You're a pretty brilliant keeper too, my darling," he said, batting his eyelashes at the team captain.

The rest of the team laughed, while Lucille scowled. It was well-known that Markus was the womanizer of the team. Lucille never approved of his "womanizing," ways, thus her scowling. Markus had quite a few scandals, and two illegitimate children, their names being Maria and Sophia, both born of different woman.

Dante rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't fly that way," he said sarcastically.

Laughing at the look on Markus's face, Dante continued, "We also have an unbeatable seeker. One that has never lost a game," he said, glancing at his younger brother with an enormous amount of pride.

Steffan opened his mouth to speak, before smirking, "I do try," he said, much to Lucille's obvious irritation.

The rest of practice followed quickly, and Dante was pleased with the results of the team. "We are going to win the World Cup this year. The cup will have our name on it!" he kept saying as the three Medici siblings went back to their Manor.

The three of them were in great spirits as they walked inside the manor for dinner.

As soon as they walked inside, they were stopped by Isabella Medici, who was carrying 4-year-old, Catherine on her hip. "C'mon darlings, get inside. It's rather chilly outside, so get inside to eat dinner. Papa is already here," she said, ushering them inside.

Isabella placed Catherine down in her chair and smiled lovingly at her children, who were now sitting at the dinner table.

Giovanni Medici was sitting at the Head chair, and he smiled at his children, "I have something to tell you, well, mostly Lucy and Steffan," he said as an afterthought. Giovanni was the only one who was able to call Lucille, Lucy without becoming hexed.

Lucy and Steffan perked up, and glanced up eagerly at their father. Isabella and Dante seemed amused and Giovanni laughed.

"What is it?" asked Steffan, his dark eyebrows furrowing together.

Giovanni smiled lightly, "It's the TriWizard Tournament," he said dramatically. If he was expecting some type of response, he wasn't going to get anything.

Isabella sighed, "Honestly. Don't you two think of anything besides Quidditch?" she snapped irritably.

Dante muffled a laugh, "Steffan thinks of Jacqueline."

Steffan glowered at Dante, before turning a light shade of pink.

"Jacqueline? Jacqueline Dupont?" asked Giovanni conversationally, "Nice girl, she is. Good family," he said, nodding in approval.

"Rather attractive too," said Lucille, watching Steffan's reaction. To her delight, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes," the dark-haired boy said finally, a small smile on his handsome face "Extremely attractive."

Isabella smiled, "Oh," she said, clasping her hands together, "You will make beautiful babies," she said, squealing like a school-girl, "And the wedding. It's all in my mind," she said, smiling.

"_Maman_!" Steffan practically screamed, his face a vivid shade of crimson.

Dante sniggered.

Steffan scowled darkly at him, before a feral smirk appeared on his face. "So, maman," he said, glancing at Dante, "What about your oldest son, Dante. Is there any girl in my brother's life?" he asked charmingly, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement.

Dante glowered at Steffan. Their mother had been trying to set Dante up for a few months now, and this just seemed to fuel the fire.

Giovanni watched his son become embarrassed and decided to help him, "So," he said effectively, "The TriWizard Tournament," he said, steering the conversation into safer waters, earning a grateful smile from both of his boys.

"Isn't it a Competition between Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang?" asked Lucille.

Giovanni nodded, "Yes. It has three tasks and is very dangerous. People have died in it before, and the prize is a thousand galleons."

Dante gave a low whistle, "Wow," he said.

Giovanni took a deep breath, "Yes, I know. But the most important thing is that the competition is at Hogwarts. And the Potters and Blacks will be there," he said, dropping the bomb.

The room became ten times colder, and Lucille and Steffan took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Lucille asked, her voice holding a slight quiver, before her eyes turned steely, "My father," she spat, "Remarried?" she asked angrily.

Giovanni nodded. "He married a woman named Hestia Jones, and they have 11 year-old twin boys. Their names are Leo Sirius and James Regulus."

Lucille shook her head, "What about the Potters," she asked, spitting the name Potter out as if it was something foul.

Giovanni sighed, "They had a daughter. Her name is Rose Rosalyn Lily, after your birth mother and grandmother," he said, pointing to the two. "She is also 11."

Lucille asked suddenly, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Giovanni shook his head, "I didn't know. I only know because Amos Diggory, the foreign correspondent, said it in the passing, and it would've looked suspicious if I had tried to enquire more about it."

Steffan shook his head, "I need some time to think about this," he said quietly, as he walked into his room.

Lucille nodded in agreement and followed him silently.

* * *

><p>Steffan sat on top of his bed, so deep in thought; he didn't see his sister come inside.<p>

"Harry," she whispered softly. When the two were alone, they would always use their real names. Just so they can remind themselves of their difficult life before the glamour, money, power, and popularity.

Steffan raised his wand and took off both of their glamour charms silently.

Slowly, the charm worked, and several changes could be seen on his body. He glanced in the mirror, and sure enough, his spiky brown hair was gone, to be replaced with messy, untamable black hair. He had slightly lower cheekbones, and his normal, dark blue eyes turned a brilliant shade of green. His lips turned less full, and his eyebrows arched.

On his "sister's" body, there were also several changes. Her chocolate brown locks turned long and blonde, while her eyes turned from a Persian shade of blue to a shade of chocolate brown. Her cheekbones became higher and her lips became slightly less full.

The reason why there was glamour charms placed on them was because when they were 6, they had decided to run away because their parents had decided to favor their youngest son, Logan Potter, the arrogant Boy-who-lived, while Sirius decided to favor his youngest godson. After a few years of neglect, they ran away. They stayed on the streets of Diagon Alley for a few days, and Giovanni had found them there. Giovanni had taken them to his house, and adopted them, placing glamour charms on them, and they had lived a quiet, peaceful life until now.

"I have a sister," Harry/Steffan said quietly, "Her name is Rose Potter, and she might be suffering the way I did."

Sophie/Lucille sighed, "And I have two brothers. Their names are Leo and James Black."

Harry turned to look at his life-long best friend, "We might see our birth family," he said quietly.

Sophie nodded, "Yes, we might," she said, barely above a whisper.

A steely resolve entered Harry's eyes and he snarled, "If they find out who we are, I swear to god, that I will never forgive them," he said, his emerald eyes shaking with pain.

Sophie nodded. "I won't forgive them either. How are you able to forget your own daughter? Hate her JUST because she looks like her dead mother," she finished bitterly, tears pooling out of her chocolate brown eyes.

Harry wiped Sophie's tears away and shook his head angrily. "I will enter and win the TriWizard Tournament. If the _Potters_ find out who I am, it doesn't matter to me. I will hurt them and damage them beyond repair," he vowed in cold anger and certainty.

Dante; who was listening to his siblings outside the door, shivered. He didn't envy the Potters and Blacks when the two of his siblings went to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then. That's the next chappie. It kinda explains what life is like at before the Real BWL and all of that stuff. <strong>

**Basically, Harry and Sophie are adopted by a bunch of rich people and are famous International Quidditch stars. **

**Review! Tell me if you like Harry and his new family. **

**Love, **

**singbirdsing**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies: <strong>

**anthony37 - thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic.(:**

**asdfjkl142 - thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of it(: **

**Ofuno - it will. There are a lot of twists in the regular plot line. **

**Cing CBor - thank you! Hope you liked(: **

**sanbegoldiewhitey - the angst will start up once they actually arrive at hogwarts and see their real families. this was kinda a light, happy chapter. **

**Qtelantino1 - thank you! Hope you like this chappie **


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer - Anything you reccognize is the fabulous work of J.K. Rowling! I took stuff from Goblet of Fire, fyi. (:**

**Author's Note - Hey guys. I have some pretty awesome stuff to tell you! Right now, we have 4500+ hits! :D Also, 76 favorites, and 116 story alerts! Good job guys! I freaking love you!Thank you! **

**Also, this is my first time writing a Quidditch scene, so please, don't be harsh. **

**And, a few of my reviewers have asked whether Jacqueline Dupont is Fleur. The answer is no. Jacqueline is not Fleur. HarryxFleur interaction will be later on in the story. NOt like, EXTREME later on. But like a few chapters later on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: Forgotten<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

><p>"Ready guys?" asked Dante, his blue eyes flashing with excitement as he glanced at the rest of his team, who were currently wearing their blue Quidditch Uniforms and carrying their brand new Firebolts, courtesy of the Medicis.<p>

The team was currently standing on the sidelines and Dante, the team captain, had stepped in front of them, giving them his customary opening speech, despite the tedious amount of noise.

Dante glanced at everyone, his face unusually serious, "We are going to win the World Cup," he stated solemnly.

"We have fantastic chasers, beaters and a seeker," stated Dante, who was glancing at his teammates, daring anyone to disagree.

"We have made it this far, we just need to make it just a little farther," said Dante, "Before we become champions," he said, glancing at everyone.

He clasped his hands together and nodded, "It's time," he said quietly as he stepped back in the lines, waiting for the announcer to start the competition.

Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, started to speak, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the four hundredth twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The audience screamed and clapped, France and Bulgarian flags whipping all around the arena. The blackboard turned clear and the words now showed FRANCE 0 and BULGARIA 0.

"Now, let's see the French National Team Mascots!" said Bagman, over the screams and cheers of the French.

Harry could see that they were fairies. The fairies were small, chattering, and tiny. Their appearance resembled that of a human's greatly, despite the fact that the fairies were around 6 inches tall. The fairies flew in and out of the stands, forming words FRENCH QUIDDITCH TEAM, and many others.

The spectators went wild, and started to cheer for the French while the fairies swiveled in and out. If you were lucky, the fairies would grant you a wish, but then again, that was if you were lucky.

"Now let's have the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Bagman said, and the French side of the audience booed.

Hundreds of veela walked on the field and the men went crazy. The entire French team except for Sophie and Harry went blank. Sophie was scowling at all of them and Harry was smirking at his sister, pointedly ignoring the veela.

Once the veela had left, it was amusing to see the team get back into order. Dante's face was a shade of red, and his expression was murderous. The other team members were amused and slightly irritated at the veela.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Please welcome the French National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman in excitement.

Dante gave everyone a quick nod and flew to the center of the Quidditch pitch. Once again, the cheers grew wild and Bagman's voice could be heard vaguely in the background, "_Captain – Dante Medici! Dubois! Moreau! Leroy! Lucille Medici! Marchal! Aaanddd – Steffan Medici! _

When Harry flew onto the pitch, he could hear his "name," being cheered all around the pitch.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!" Bagman said.

Figures in scarlet-clad robes entered the pitch, while Bagman could be heard over the screams of the Bulgarian supporters _"Captain – Dimitrov! Ivanovo! __Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand – __Krum!" _

The cheers became louder whenever Krum came into the pitch. Viktor Krum, like Harry was an unbeatable seeker, which was something that Bagman was saying,

"Krum and Medici, Steffan are both unbeatable seekers. In the final match, it should be interesting to see who wins!" Bagman was saying. "But enough of that, All of the way from Egypt, we are glad to introduce our referee, the Chairwizard of the Department of International Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A slightly middle-aged wizard clad in gold robes made his way to the field, holding a broomstick and a wooden crate in his left hand.

Harry heard Dante's breath catch as he saw the box. Snickering slightly, he looked around the audience to search for familiar faces. He saw his mother and father, along with his younger sister, Catherine in the top box. He gave them a slight smile, before watching Mostafa and the wooden crate.

Mostafa kicked the box open, and four balls flew out of it, two black bludgers, the red Quaffle, and the golden snitch.

Harry's eyes saw the snitch for a split- second, before it disappeared. Harry flew around the field, watching Krum in the corner of his eyes.

"Dubois! Moreau! Medici! Moreau!" Bagman said.

"DUBOIS SCORES!" yelled Bagman as the stadium became full of cheers, "TEN-ZERO FRANCE!"

The fairies were grinning as the formed a large F in the middle of the stadium, as the veela glared at them.

Harry watched the stadium rise into cheers as he flew around the pitch, swiveling as a black bludger tried to knock him off his broom. Thankfully, Markus Marchal, the French beater, swung it towards an unsuspecting Levski, who was reaching for the Quaffle. Levski changed course immediately, however, he had dropped the Quaffle. Denton Moreau, one of the chasers on the French team, caught the Quaffle, and threw it in the hoops, scoring.

"MOREAU SCORES! TWENTY-ZERO FRANCE!" Bagman yelled. The fairies were grinning and flying all over the place, while the veela flipped their hair and started to dance.

In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Krum dive down as if he had seen the snitch. Harry squinted, but no matter what he did, he couldn't see the snitch.

Suddenly, it hit him, Krum was doing the Wronksi Feint!

"What is this? It seems that Krum has found the snitch!"Bagman yelled. The French spectators glared at him and told him to follow, while the Bulgarian followers cheered.

Harry smirked, if Krum was going to try to fool him, he was going to have to deal with the consequences, and that wouldn't be pretty.

He, himself, flew to the ground in an opposite direction, pretending that he saw the snitch. Krum, in a split second decided to follow Harry; however, Harry pulled up to from his dive and Krum had crashed to the ground in a heap.

Several trained paramedics ran into the field, while a large groan collected in the audience, while Bagman was spluttering, "I don't believe it! Medici didn't fall for Krum's Wronski feint! Then, Krum fell for Medici's Wronksi feint. "

Krum stood up weakly, and a steely resolve entered his dark eyes. He kicked off from the ground on his broom and raced back into the sky, making the Bulgarian audience cheer. During this time, Harry's blue eyes darting to and from the pitch, trying to find a speck of gold, otherwise known as the golden snitch.

Suddenly, Bagman called out, "Levski! Ivanova! Zograff! IVANOVA SCORES! TWENTY-TEN FRANCE!"

Harry's head turned towards the hoops and sure enough, Dante had a sour expression on his face, and he was continuously glaring at the Bulgarian chaser, Ivanova. Ivanova was smirking right back at him, and Dante's face reddened with anger.

Harry glanced at his brother, and a small speck of gold flashed by his left ear.

Harry zoomed towards him as Bagman cried, "Medici has seen the snitch!" The French side of the audience started to scream and cheer for the blue-robed team. The fairies wings glittered as they started to fly in the sky, giggling profusely. The veela glared at them, flipping their hair dramatically as they huffed and crossed their arms.

Krum ceremoniously sped towards Harry as Harry scowled, flying faster and faster, picking up speed.

Krum was also very fast, but Harry was faster.

Harry reached his arm out, and swiftly grabbed the snitch, causing a stunned silence in the crowd and the opposing seeker.

Bagman yelled, "STEFFAN MEDICI HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 170-10 FRANCE! FRANCE HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH NATIONAL CUP!"

Harry smiled slightly, his blue eyes glinting with happiness, "Aha," he said happily, "We've won."

* * *

><p><strong>Like the chapter? Tell me about it! :D<strong>

**Love, **

**singbirdsing(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies: <strong>

**BlackPetunia9444 - thank you! **

**sanbeegoldiewhitey - thank you! And yeah. Hope you like the chapter! And yeah! They will. James and Sirius and their "Kids," are obsessed with the Medicis. Reactions of them will be in the next chapter. **

**flame55 - thank you!**

**anthony37 - Thank you! Rita will be in this story, but that's when the truth is revealed. It's still summer right now, so that will be when they go to Beauxbatons, then Hogwarts. Their reactions will be in the next chapter. **

**Aaron Leech - thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story(:**

**ALlForOne-OneForAll - thank you! hope you like the rest also! **

**GrimJoww - thank you! Hope you like(:**

**CaptainCrunch - Yeah, me too. I had to kill Rosalyn. And how Harry left voldemort? His grandparents. :) He's still got a horcrux inside of him. **

**Allforone-oneforall - Thank you! They were my own creation(:**

**motonrgy92 - Harry and Sophie's brother-sister relationship will be more apparent in the next chapter. I will go in depth and detail in that chapter. Yes, they did go to Beauxbatons. **

**H.P. for me - No, Jacqueline is NOT Fleur. magical powers will be revealed in due time. **

**cocoaloco - haha yeah! It's a glamourcharm. That's why I cleared it up. If someone is talking to them, they will say Steffan or Lucille. But they will be called Harry and Sophie in the story. and thanks! **

**asdfjkl42 - thank you! Me too. Other stories, he usually doesn't and that irritates me. that's why I made them siblings in the Medici family (Dante and Catherine.) and siblings in the black and Potter families. Rose, Leo, and James. Yes. The part where they meet their families once again is pretty angsty. **

**Rake180 - Thank you! And, don't worry. Next chapters will be about the Medici family. **

**Rhagar - Yeah. I'm alive, lol.(: **

**azphrexbrd - thank you! Hope you like the rest of the story(:**

**randomgenius - haha(: Here you go! Updates wil be irregular(:**

**wizmage - when you said that, i was like, "Um. Harsh much?" But when you PMd me, i was like, Ohhhhhh(: **

**c i am a dragon - thank you!(: **


	4. L'Avenue des Champs Elysees

**Disclaimer - I do not own anyone, but the OCs. **

**Author's Note - Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU for the reviews. They made me smile. :] **

**_MUY IMPORTANTO_ - Also, I have posted pics of the characters on my profile. Check it out! Also, I am in dire need of a beta. Any volunteers?Just PM me. **

**Current Stats - 42 reviews; 10400+ Hits; 6 Communities; 116 Favs; 178 Story Alerts **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry found himself overwhelmed with paparazzi, even more than usual.<p>

The paparazzi seemed to follow him everywhere.

Even to his house.

To be honest, Harry was seriously contemplating the pros and cons of having a restraining order on the press.

So far, the pros were winning.

Harry smiled slightly as he saw his mother, and his youngest sister, Katherine in the kitchen. His mother was currently cooking some elaborate dinner, and his sister was trying to touch all of the utensils in the kitchen.

Harry walked over to his mother, smiling at the scene that he was watching. Suddenly, he stopped as an unpleasant memory from his early childhood came back to him.

_Flashback! _

_A 5 year old Harry Potter saw his mother sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. _

_Seeing an opportunity to play with his mummy, Little Harry chirped, "Mummy, can you play with me?" _

_Lily Potter glanced at her son, and shook her head distractedly, "I'm very busy, can you be quieter?" she snapped. _

_Little Harry put his head down and watched her work, hoping that she would play with him. _

_Suddenly, his 2 year old brother, Logan Potter, came into the room pompously, "Play with me, mummy," he commanded. _

_Lily smiled proudly at her son, "Of course, baby. What do you want to play? Catch the snitch?" she asked. _

_Little Harry watched his mother and brother play with a sad smile. A few minutes later, he left the room, a single tear sliding on his cheek. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his baby sister tug on his pant leg. He looked up to see his mother feeling his head, "Are you alright?" she asked concernedly, her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"It's nothing. Just a memory," he said quietly, his eyes downcast.

His mother gave him a tight hug, and he smiled slightly. He had always been a mama's boy, and that wasn't going to change, regardless of age. "It's alright maman," he said softly.

"Oh, go to bed, child. I was going to ask if you could take Katherine out for the day, but now, just go to bed," she said kindly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'll take Katherine out," he said, hoisting the four-year-old on his shoulders, "Where is Lucille and Dante?" he asked curiously.

A brilliant smile covered her face as she smiled happily, "Dante is on a date," she squealed happily, "And Lucille went to L'Avenue des Champs Elysees with Seraphina and Maria."

It was no wonder why she was happy. She had been pestering her eldest son to find a nice girl and settle down. She was eagerly looking forward to the day she would become a grandmother for the first time.

_L'Avenue des Champs Elysees_ was the French Equivalent to Diagon Alley. There were slightly larger changes due to the country differences.

A small tug on his hand reminded Harry that he should take the small girl outside.

He side-along Apparated to the L'Avenue des Champs Elysees, and smiled slightly. The streets of Champs Elysees always made him cheer up. It also had a sentimental value to him as it was the first place of his new life that Giovanni had shown him and Sophie when he was "rescued," from the Potters.

Katherine chirped, "Can we have ice-cream!" she asked excitedly.

Harry laughed, but nodded at the excited girl. He made his way towards a well-known ice-cream parlor, _Petit, mais délicieux_, which meant, "Small, yet delicious." **(AN – I know I'm not very creative)**

As he made his way inside, the owner, an elderly man named Franco, smiled, "Steffan," he said, "Nice work last week," he complemented with a toothy smile.

Thanking the elderly man with a small smile, Harry sat inside a booth at the corner of the parlor.

A young waitress, around the age of twenty approached him. "Can I have your orders?" she asked, her dark eyes filled with lust as she watched the Quidditch star.

Katherine smiled, "Strawbewwy ice cream," she said adorably.

Harry smiled at the young girl, before returning his attention to the waitress, "And I'll have vanilla," he said, offering the girl a dazzling grin.

The waitress shook her head and took a deep breath, "CanIhaveyourautograph?" she asked very fast.

Harry stared, "I'm sorry, what?" he asked again.

She asked again, "Can I have your autograph?"

Harry nodded and scribbled his signature on one of the napkins at the table, and handed it towards her. The waitress giggled and left the table.

Katherine giggled, "Steffie has a girlfriend!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course not, you old hag," he teased.

Katherine scowled, "Imma beautiful princess, not an ugly old hag!" she said.

Harry laughed as he kissed her forehead, "Yes you are. You're my little princess."

Katherine shook her head, her curls bouncing, "No. I'm William's princess!"

"Who's William?" Harry asked curiously.

Katherine smiled, "My boyfriend," she said, swinging her legs back and forth.

Harry shook his head quickly, "No boyfriends for you," he said sternly.

Katherine pouted, "Fine."

Harry just grinned.

A few minutes later, Katherine giggled, and pointed towards the window, "Lucie!" she giggled, pointing at the dark haired girl by the window sitting by a group of children.

Harry followed her gaze, and sure enough, a beautiful, dark-haired girl was sitting in a table, talking to a bunch of other girls.

Before Harry could reply, Katherine had waddled up towards his sister and started to talk to them.

Harry sighed as he walked over towards the group of girls.

Almost, as if it was a reflex, they all started to giggle. Harry rolled his eyes as he complained exasperatedly, "Not you, too! It's bad enough; everyone thinks that I'm a star. I'm just Steffan though," he said, adding the last sentence as an afterthought.

"I can't believe you. Putting us in the same category as the crazy, rabid fan-girls," Maria Sylvestre said mock sadly.

The other girl, Seraphina Prevot nodded sadly, "I thought we meant more to you!" she said sadly, placing her hand on her chest in mock-sadness.

Maria was a beautiful girl, with her reddish-brown hair and dark eyes; she had many boys lusting after her. She was also one of Lucille's best friends, and because of how much time that he spent with his sister, she slowly became one of his friends too.

Seraphina was also a pretty girl. She had short, pixie like frame, standing only at 5'2'', choppy brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a splash of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Out of the two girls, Maria and Seraphina, Seraphina was the one that Harry was closest too.

Harry laughed, and shook his head, "I'll see you guys later," he said.

"Wait, Steffan. Tell maman that I will be home soon, alright?" Lucille asked sweetly.

Harry nodded as he glanced back at his table. The waitress had already put their food on the table, and was awkwardly standing there.

Harry walked over to his table, and nodded at the waitress, who left quickly.

A few minutes later, Harry was shocked to see all of Katherine's strawberry ice-cream all over her face.

"Steffie," she whined, "Take it off!" she said, pointing at the pink goo all over her face.

Harry's lips twitched.

Katherine glared at him, and crossed her arms, her blue eyes narrowed.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them, his eyes now a shade of bronze. He closed his fist tightly and Katherine's face became clean.

Katherine giggled, it was clear that she had seen Harry use this type of magic before.

* * *

><p>Giovanni Medici glanced at his family. His beautiful wife was feeding his youngest daughter pasta, and his sons and oldest daughter were deep in discussion.<p>

Giovanni coughed, "I just wanted to say, that Casper will be coming after we eat dinner," he said quickly, forking a mouthful of pasta inside his mouth.

The color drained out of Isabella's face, and she swallowed thickly. "Why, though?" she asked suspiciously, "Not that he can't come, but why exactly does he need to?" she asked.

Giovanni raised an elegant eyebrow, "To train Steffan and Lucille," he said nonplussed.

Isabella frowned; "Why?" she asked bewilderedly, "Why would they need training?" she said confusedly, "The World Cup is over. Quidditch doesn't start till the season begins once again, which is in August/September."

Giovanni frowned, "For the TriWizard Tournament, of course," he said conversationally, scooping up another forkful of pasta from his plate.

Isabella's face turned red with anger, "I forbid it!" she shrieked, "I will not let my children take part in this Tournament."

Steffan and Lucie, who were both quiet all this time, started to protest, "Maman!" they spluttered.

Isabella glared at them, "No. You aren't going to enter! People have died!" she shrieked, before crumpling into her chair with a stifled sob.

"Maman, don't cry," whispered Dante, rubbing her back soothingly.

Sophie sighed, "Alright, maman. I won't enter the tournament, and I wasn't even going to anyway," she said truthfully.

Isabella smiled at her daughter, but before she could say anything, Sophie interrupted, "But, I _am _going to train with Casper," she said crossly, folding her arms together for emphasis.

Isabella nodded slightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, and what about you, Steffan?" she said, switching her focus to her youngest son.

Steffan shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry maman, but I will enter the tournament," he said firmly.

Isabella shook her head, tears filling up her blue eyes, "But, why?" she asked sadly, "You have the fame, money, good looks, _everything! _So why do you want to join?" she asked.

Harry shook his head slightly, "I – I want to be known for something other than Quidditch. Other people view me as a non-intelligent, weak, snobby rich kid that would receive anything what he wants if he asks for it. But the thing is," he said, hesitating, before going on, "I'm not that. My life wasn't always filled with happiness, and I just want to prove myself." He said, ending with a whisper.

Harry glanced at his mother, and to his surprise, her eyes had filled up with tears. "OK," she said, barely above a whisper, "I will support you in the decision that you choose, you enter the Tournament if you want to," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with a silk napkin, "Just promise me you will be careful," she said softly.

Harry treated her to a dazzling smile.

Giovanni shook his head, and said, "I'm sorry to break the moment, but Casper will be here soon."

Suddenly, a white flash of light entered the room, and a handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes entered the room.

He threw everyone a feral smile, "Hello everyone," he said, causing shivers to enter their spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Cliffy(: Who is that mysterious man. *grins* <strong>

**Review and you'll find out! Tell me if you like the chappie! :D**

**Also, a few of you readers have been asking for any reccomendations for pretty awesome fanfics I've read. So, here you go -**

**Knowledge is Power. (HarryxFleur.) I loved this fanfic. It's truly amazing! **

**Love, **

**Mya(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**BlackPetunia9444 - Hahaha, yeah! That will happen in the near-distant future. Keep reviewing(:**

**BellatrixBlackLestrangeriddle - thank you! haha. hope you like the chapter!**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey - thank you! in a lot of fanfics, the other seeker blindly follows the other seeker during a wronksi feint. This was just to mix it up a bit(:**

**Shit Happens- 333 - thank you! hope you like the rest of the fic**

**Tareth - i have read deprived, and no, this is nothing like that fic. Not to be harsh or anything, but still, how do you get a boy that protects a girl to a boy that is taken in by rich people? And about the theme? Seriosuly, all WBWL fics are just like that. Something happens, Harry gets revenge. Its overused yes, but mine has a twist to it. Thats all I'm going to say. Next time, please refrain from shooting accusations towards my fanfics. Thank you for your review. Next time, if you don't like something, don't bother commentating at all. Not to be harsh or anything, but stop. It's rude. **

**pikachumomma - haha yeah. The hogwarts students will be in awe.(: **

**hulagal13 - thank you! Hope you like the chapter!**

**wizmage - yes, your math is correct. They would have to be of age to compete in the tournament, which they are. And, you'll find out soon. If you want, i can tell you spoilers, but not right here on the actual fanfic. **

**Notyourheronemore - thank you! and, as you can see. Harry is not exactly the forgiving type of person. He will definately not forgive the Potters. And yes. Actions have consequences, and in this case, the consequences won't be pretty. **

**Azphexbird - Yes, and they will be going to Hogwarts to represent their schools. Sophie and Harry go to Beauxbatons. And yes. Hogwarts is in for an interesting year(:**

**Aaron Leech - thnks!**

**Rhagar - thank you for your advice. Is it better in this chapter? **

**ManlyMonk - haha yeah! Hope you like the story**

**Shinshou Kanshimi - yeah! I gets boring seeing the same plots being overused. Thats why i made it differeent. **

**ozmandias - Yes, harry won't be rude to his biological sister, if thats what you meant. **


	5. Author's Note Superr Important

**Author's Note. VERY IMPORTANT **

**First off, I apologize for having this up here. I know how much the people dislike reading these Author's Notes, but I couldn't help myself. I had to clear these things up. **

**The main thing is that this chapter is probably the hardest chapter to write. As you may remember, the last chapter ended with a "handsome blonde man." Anyways, the original idea that I had for this character was perfect. The more I thought about it, the more unrealistic it became, and the more I started to question it. This is why the update has been so longg. I eventually decided that every book has both positive and negative responses, and decided that the negative reviewers are just going to have to deal with it. Because honestly, I tried so many other ideas, but they seemed to fake or vague. **

**Also, as you may have noticed, this is definately not going to be the cannon universe. Which means its going to be AU. As you can tell, it has started off canon (The Quidditch World Cup) and has steered off into a different universe. (There was no death eater attack after the world cup.)**

**This story is going to be insanely different from the canon universe. Some important things that never happened, that did in the previous books. **

**1) Voldemort never tried stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. Which means that it is still in the castle. **

**2) The Chamber of Secrets was never opened. Basilisk is still alive. **

**3) Dumbledore has some suspicions, but they weren't as strong as they were in the actual series. He has suspicions that Logan isn't the BWL, but isn't quite sure. **

**4) Peter has escaped Azkaban instead of Sirius. Peter has rejoined his master. **

**Ok. Now that we have that straightened out, the next update should be soon. **

**Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my story on wattpad. It's called Perfection, by Soumya143. This is my user link. You can find my story on there- wattpad .com/user/Soumya143 (Without spaces) Or, you can search Soumya143 in the search bar under authors. It should come up! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, don't hesitate to ask!**

**If you guys read it, comment, or vote on it. I will definately love you forever. Also, if you do. I will have updates a lot quicker. Hint hint. **

**Also, I have thought of a cast for this story. (Note: Cast will change as more characters are added in.) If you don't know who they are, you can just google them: **

_**Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe**_

_**Sophie Black - Blake Lively**_

_**Lucille Medici - Jessica Szohr**_

_**Steffan Medici - Penn Badgeley**_

_**Dante Medici - Liam Hemsworth**___

_**Isabella Medici - Jennifer Aniston**_

_**Giovanni Medici - Brad Pitt**_

_**Casper - Alex Pettyfur**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
>~Mya<strong>_


End file.
